When the rain is falling down
by Caroline6
Summary: Ein Auftrag von Schwarz... und ein unglaublich leckerer Tee *gg*... schlechte Dinge passieren nur, wenn es regnet... Just read!


Author: Caroline (carolineduda@gmx.net)  
  
Disclaimer: *hüstel* *räusper* "Hohes Gericht! Die Charaktere von 'Weiß Kreuz' gehören natürlich mir und..." - "Einspruch!" - "Was heißt hier Einspruch, hä? Was soll das heißen?! NATÜRLICH GEHÖREN DIESE GOTTVERDAMMTEN SÜßEN UND HEIßEN JUNGS MIR UND NIEMAND ANDEREM!!!" - "Einspruch!" - "Hohes Gericht, hören Sie das? Da redet jemand aber ganz gewaltigen Unsinn!" - "Einspruch!" - "Hören Sie das? Da ist aber jemand mit seinem Wortschatz ziemlich weit unterentwickelt *grins*!" - "Einspruch!" - "Hohes Gericht, ich muss sagen, ich finde diese Verhandlung sehr eintönig. Daraus schließe ich, dass die Charaktere doch mir gehören... *carogehentut*" - "Einspruch! Hey, EINSPRUCH! SIE KÖNNEN DOCH JETZT NICHT GEHEN!!! *anwaltschmollentut*" ... Aus dieser idiotischen Gerichtsverhandlung schließen wir (nicht)- Gehört Weiß mir?- Nein. Gehört Schwarz mir?- Nein. Gehört überhaupt irgendwas mir?- Ja. Was gehört mir?- Samantha und Nick.  
  
Warning: Keine Ahnung... am Ende ein wenig depri, aber ansonsten... *pfeif*  
  
Genre: Natürlich Humor! *lach* Neeeein *nochblöderlach*, das ist biss'l Drama *traurigguck* und Romantik *herzchenaugenkrieg* irgendwann später, jedenfalls noch nicht in dem Kapitel!  
  
Summary: In diesem Kapitel geht es um Pfefferminztee! *jetztamblödestenlach* Neeeein, lasst euch einfach überraschen! Nur soviel - ein Auftrag von Schwarz! *smiiile*  
  
Pairing: Suprise, Suprise...  
  
Review: *nick nick*  
  
Widmungen: *indiehändespuck* Ja, mal sehen, wem die Geschichte gefällt und wer mir Kommis schreibt! *fg*  
  
Note: Ho, ho! *wieweihnachstmanndasgesagthab* Meine erste WK-FF! *ganzstolzbin* Da habe ich mir ziemlich viel vorgenommen! *smiiille* Also, diese FF gefällt mir persönlich ganz gut, aber ganz so begeistert bin ich auch wieder nicht... (Häää?) Soll heißen, sie is' für mich persönlich so 'n Mittelding (Achsoooo...). Dieses Kapitel ist so 'ne Art Vorgeschichte für das, was noch kommen wird. Ein Pairing wird auf jeden Fall dabei sein. Und mit Samantha passiert noch so einiges. Abgesehen ist das ein sogenannter Snack für Zwischendurch für diejenigen, die immer noch auf BABSUAHGG und MBDM warten... Sorry, das könnt' noch 'ne Weile dauern. Na ja, zurück zu dieser FF - Diesmal folgt nämlich kein Nachwort, deswegen frag ich gleich direkt:  
  
Wie hat euch diese FF gefallen/gefällt sie? Soll ich sie weiterschreiben? Gibt's Verbesserungsvorschläge/Morddrohungen/Anregungen/Fragen/u.s.w.u.s.f.?  
  
Wie gesagt, wer will, das ich weiterschreibe, soll's mir bitte sagen, ja? *lieblächel*  
  
Na ja, und damit: MUCHI FUNNYI!  
  
"..." - Jemand spricht. '...' - Jemand denkt. (...) - Kommentar meinerseits. (Kommt hier nicht oft vor, ich glaub' nur 1 Mal.) ~...~ - Schuldig spricht "gedanklich" zu jemanden. -Wort- - Dieses Wort ist/wird betont  
  
  
  
  
  
Then the rain is falling down (1) ***************************** *****************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ich wünschte mir, es würde schneien. Was würde ich für einen einfachen Blick geben darauf, wie die Schneeflocken langsam und sachte der Erde entgegenkommen, sich sanft um sich selbst drehen und schließlich auf dem harten Boden aufkommen. Nicht die Welt ist es, die so hart ist, so voller Bosheit. Nicht die Menschen sind es, die ihre Umwelt voller Hass gestalten und mit einer Maske herumlaufen, die sie nur schwach versteckt. Es ist die Realität, die Hoffnung und Träume in tausend Stücke zersplittern lässt. Es ist die Realität, die die Kälte in die Herzen der Menschen einnisten lässt. Heimlich und verräterisch. Sie wissen es noch nicht einmal. Sie haben keine Ahnung von den niedrigen Temperaturen tief in ihrem Innersten. Die Wirklichkeit lässt sie stumpf werden, stumpf und berechenbar. Einfach gefühllos.  
  
Auch wenn sie es waren, auch wenn sie diejenigen waren, die es so weit zugelassen haben, auch wenn sie es waren, die die Mauer um die Realität bauten, an der all die Wünsche und das Glück abprallen, im Endeffekt ist es doch die Realität selbst, die sie so abhärtet. Woher hätten sie auch wissen sollen, dass sie nicht so mächtig sind wie sie dachten, und dieses Spiel nicht kontrollieren konnten. Und das sie es noch nie konnten. Woher hätten sie wissen sollen, dass nicht sie es waren, die das wichtige Schach Matt setzten, sondern die Hölle auf Erden, die sie sich selbst geschaffen hatten. Woher hätten sie es wissen sollen... Die Realität ist hart. Hart und grausam. Vielleicht ist es gerecht, vielleicht auch nicht, doch wer darf schon sagen, was Gerechtigkeit ist. Wer kann uns schon sagen, wann wir die Grenze des Guten überschreiten, und Regionen des Bösen betreten. Wer kann uns denn schon sagen, was Gut und was Böse ist. Die Menschen haben schon längst aufgegeben, die Augen zu öffnen. Schon längst. Wozu sollte man auch sehen, wenn das, was man sieht, nur blendet. Was nützen den Menschen denn schon blinde Augen. Ich wünschte mir, es würde schneien. Was würde ich für einen einfachen Blick geben darauf, wie die Schneeflocken langsam und sachte der Erde entgegenkommen, sich sanft um sie selbst drehen und schließlich auf dem harten Boden aufkommen. Was würde ich dafür geben... Schneeflocken als Zeichen der Hoffnung. Mag es auch Illusion sein, mag ich auch wissen, dass es unreal ist, dass sie Freundlichkeit und Wärme ausstrahlen, die es nie geben wird. Es ist mir egal. Diese Illusion reicht mir. Sie verleitet zu nie ankommender Hoffnung. Dieser kurze Gedankenstrich reicht mir. Doch es regnet. Das Unwetter drückt sich gegen die kalten Fensterscheiben, brutal und bedienungslos. Die Tropfen klatschen hart auf den Straßen auf, und es scheint einer Explosion gleich. Regen als Zeichen der Realität. Ich wünschte mir, es würde schneien... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kapitel 1. - Pfefferminztee ***************************  
  
"Es regnet." Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie das düstere Unwetter aus dem Fenster. Ein Seufzer drang aus ihrer Kehle und im nächsten Moment stützte sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene ihr Kinn an ihrem Handrücken ab. "Deprimiert, Liebes?" Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf den dampfenden Becher vor ihr gerichtet. Pfefferminztee... Sie lächelte schwach. "Danke, das ist lieb von dir." Ihre zerbrechliche Hand umklammerte den Henkel des Gefäßes, und der intensive Duft der Pflanze kroch ihr in die Nase. Ein kleiner Schluck und sie spürte die warme Flüssigkeit, die ihren Hals hinunterglitt. Pfefferminztee... "Das schmeckt gut", flüsterte sie und stellte den Becher wieder auf den Tisch. "Ich mag diesen Tee." "Ich weiß", erwiderte er, rückte den Stuhl vom Tisch und setzte sich. Sie sah noch einmal gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, bis ihre sanfte Stimme wieder durch den Raum erklang, der Blick nicht von dem Regen gewendet: "Außerdem riecht er gut. Beruhigend. Ich mag den Geruch." Ihre klaren blauen Augen trafen die Grünen ihres Gegenübers. "Was riechst du?" Er blinzelte verwirrt. "Bitte?" Sie lächelte und zog sich den linken Ärmel ihres Pullovers zurecht. "Was du riechst. Sag es mir. Was für ein Duft geht durch dieses Zimmer?" Er betrachtete sie immer noch etwas verwirrt, da ihm nicht wirklich klar war, was sie wollte, aber schließlich rümpfte er die Nase und sagte mit klaren Worten: "Regen." Jetzt war sie es, die blinzelte. "Regen?" Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihr auf die rechte Schulter, als sie ihren Kopf schief legte. "Ja", bestätigte er noch einmal ernsthaft, "es riecht... ein wenig schwermütig. Und kühl. Eben regnerisch." Ihr vorheriges Lächeln veränderte sich in eine neutrale Miene. Nein, in eine traurige Miene. "Du riechst Regen?" Die Tropfen pochten bestätigend gegen die Fensterscheibe. Er nickte. "Warum?" Ihre Stimme schwankte leicht. Dann schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf. "Nein, Regen riecht man nicht. Man sieht ihn. Guck aus dem Fenster." Sie sprach, als wollte sie sich selbst überzeugen. Er hielt den Augenkontakt und machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, rauszusehen. "Ich habe recht", rief sie unbeirrt weiter, "mach die Augen zu. Was riechst du jetzt?" "Jetzt?", fragte er, als seine Augenlider kurz flatterten und sich dann schließlich doch dazu entschlossen, aufzugeben. Das leise Pochen gegen die Fensterscheibe wurde stärker. Er überlegte kurz. "Es riecht immer noch nach Regen, nichts zu machen." Sie seufzte und nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. "Das stimmt nicht, du willst mich ärgern." Wieder rümpfte er die Nase. "Was redest du? Meine Nase sagt mir nun einmal, dass es nach Regen riecht." Sie spürte langsam, wie der Tee seine Wirkung tat und ihren Körper langsam erwärmte. Spielerisch drohte sie mit dem Zeigefinger. "Ah- ah... es riecht nicht nach Regen. Es riecht...." Sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Als sie wieder ihre Sehmöglichkeit einsetzte, hatte sie immer noch den Dampf von dem Tee vor Augen. "... nach Pfefferminz. Ja, nach Pfefferminz." Sie streckte sich. "Hier in dem Zimmer riecht es gut. Beruhigend. Draußen spürt man den Regen, die Traurigkeit, aber... hier drin ist es... -pfefferminzig-." "Pfefferminzig?", fragte er ungläubig, als sie es leise aussprach. "Ja... -pfefferminzig-." Er fühlte sich nicht dazu berufen, etwas darauf zu antworten, oder ihr zu sagen, wie bescheuert es sich anhörte, also schwieg er und lauschte dem Geräusch der Regentropfen. Seiner Meinung nach hörte sich -das- beruhigend an, auch wenn es sein Gemüht nicht gerade aufheiterte. Regen bedrückte ihn. Und er wusste, dass ihre Stimmung bei solchem Wetter deprimiert war, also nahm er an, dass sie keinen Regen mochte. Doch das war der Unterschied zwischen den Beiden. "Ich mag Regen", flüsterte er in die Stille, um sie zu brechen. Das Pochen nahm ab. Sie sagte nichts. "Auch wenn er traurig ist. Gerade dafür mag ich ihn." Sie seufzte unüberhörbar und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Dann starrte sie ein weiteres Mal ihren ausgetrunkenen Becher an. Wieder erklang ein Seufzer. "Ich wünschte, es würde schneien."  
  
Der Regen nahm ab, doch der Himmel wurde nur noch finsterer. Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über die Umgebung und umhüllte sie vollkommen. Umklammerte sie, als wollte er die kleine Stadt nicht mehr loslassen. Hier und da tropften vereinzelt noch kleine Wasserstückchen, die geradewegs sich ihren Weg von dem unendlich weiten Himmel bahnten, doch diese kaum hörbaren, fast tonlosen Geräusche wurden mit einem Schlag von einem lauten Plätschern überhört. Als sich noch ein eisiger Wind hinzugesellte, schüttelte sich der stämmige Mann, zog den Kragen seines Mantels noch höher und grinste über seine Schultern seinen Kollegen an. "Kalt hier, Bradley, nicht wahr?" Der Angesprochene erwiderte nichts, sondern studierte forschend seine weiße Mappe, als hätte er seine Frage nicht verstanden. Bei diesem Wind war es allerdings auch glaubwürdig. Sie gingen an einer Laterne vorbei, dessen Licht spärlich auf die unebene Straße fiel und nun die Anwesenheit zwei weiterer Menschen entblösste. Der Kleinste der Truppe, das sah man deutlich, fröstelte und zitterte am Körper, rieb sich unverwandt die Oberarme und zischte nicht allzu freundliche Sätze vor sich hin, dessen Inhalt den Hass gegen den Rothaarigen aussprach. "Warum müssen wir alle mitkommen?", sprach er nun um einiges deutlicher aus und funkelte den Größten der Vier an, der sich seine Brille zurechtschob und weiterhin die Mappe studierte. "Es ist nur eine gottverdammte, kleine Wohnung! Und es muss nur ein gottverdammter Typ eliminiert werden! Verflucht, es ist nur Einer! Ein Einziger! Es hätte doch völlig gereicht, wenn Schuldig seine Schicht übernommen hätte!" Der Brillenträger sah kurz von seiner Arbeit hoch, um den Jüngsten anzusehen, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Mappe. "Das wissen wir nicht", erwiderte er knapp und blätterte um. Der zitternde Junge schnappte nach Luft. "Wie bitte?" Perplex starrte er ihn an. Der Rothaarige vor ihm lachte leise. "Brad hat eine 'Ich-kann-in-die-Zukunft-sehen-Blockade', Nagi, zumindest was diese Mission betrifft", grinste er und verursachte wieder ein plätscherndes Geräusch, als er durch die nächste Pfütze marschierte. "Deswegen muss die ganze Familie mit. Schließlich weiß man nicht, was passiert, und Bradley macht sich natürlich Sorgen, weil mir was zustossen könnte." Nagi schnaubte verächtlich und der Brillenträger tat es ihm fast gleich, ignorierte aber den Kommentar des Deutschen. "Es ist sicherer, Naoe, es muss sauber verlaufen. Diesmal ist der Auftrag scheißwichtig, und Schuldig hat noch nie sauber gearbeitet. Und wenn ihm das Material und die Informationen durch die Lappen gehen, sind wir geliefert." Ein weiteres, verächtliches Schnauben. Diesmal aber nicht vom Jüngsten. "Aber, mein verehrter Anführer, ich bin zutiefst verletzt. Vertraust du mir seid neuestem keine Aufträge mehr an? Außerdem bin ich sauberer als jeder Andere, ich habe mich erst heute morgen geduscht." Der Vierte der Gruppe, der das Gespräch bisher eigentlich desinteressiert mitverfolgt hatte, lachte nun bösartig und verzog grinsend das Gesicht. Brads Augen funkelten. "Schnauze, Schuldig." Er spürte einen innerlichen, starken Drang, nun einen Golfschläger in den Händen zu halten. "Hast du aber nicht", lächelte der Rothaarige falsch und steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche. Auch ihm war es kalt. Ein weiteres Plätschern erfüllte die Stille. "Ich will nach Hause", brummte Nagi und tat es Schuldig gleich, die Hände in die Hosentasche zu stecken. "Und du bist auch ruhig, Naoe", murmelte Brad emotionslos. "Außerdem wirst du dich übermorgen sowieso erkälten." "Bradley-Daddy überwindet seine 'Ich-kann-in-die-Zukunft-sehen-Blockade' und sagt seinem kleinen Liebling eine Erkältung voraus... wie rührend", grinste der Deutsche und der Vierte der Gruppe lachte ein weiteres Mal bösartig mit. Der Drang des Anführers erweiterte sich um ein ganzes Golfschläger-Set. "Schenk ich dir zum Geburtstag, Bradley." "Schuldig hat aber Recht", mischte sich nun der schmollende Junge ein, "meine Erkältung kannst du vorhersehen, aber bei dieser dämlichen Mission, bei der sowieso nichts schief gehen kann, scheiterst du." Der Brillenträger sog scharf die Luft ein. Seine Schläfe pochte wie verrückt. "Haltet einfach alle die Klappe!", brüllte er nun sichtlich angenervt und gestresst und Schuldig zuckte nur grinsend mit den Achseln, wie es seine Art war und ging weiterhin der Truppe voraus. Die Laternen wurden nun immer seltener, zumindest was den Abstand betraf, das Licht immer ärmlicher und auch die Gegend schien verlassender als zuvor. Die vereinzelten Tropfen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit völlig verflüchtig, die Wolken behielten ihre dunkle Farbe und dem Deutschen wurde es allmählich ziemlich langweilig. Spaziergänge waren noch nie seine Bevorzugung gewesen.  
  
"Wie lange noch, Brad?", fragte er mit quengelnder Stimme, wie als wolle ein Kind endlich seinen Lutscher bekommen, und dementsprechend antwortete auch Crawford: "Schnauze." Schuldig seufzte und begann, die Kacheln des Bürgersteigs zu zählen - so hatte er zumindest etwas zu tun. "Nagi, sieh mal nach wie die Straße hier heißt", brummte der Anführer schließlich nach einiger Zeit, als er aus seiner Mappe einen Stadtplan hervorgezogen hatte. "Wieso ich?", rief Nagi vorwurfsvoll, trottete aber trotzdem zu einem Schild und blieb schließlich davor stehen: "Selber Street." "Was ist das für eine Nummer?" "Hmpf." Eine kurze Pause, als der Junge einem neuen Ziel entgegentrottete, dann ertönte die Zahl 32 durch die kalte Luft. Crawfords Augen begannen zu funkeln und mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er den Stadtplan und die Mappe in seine Tasche gesteckt. "Sind wir da? Sind wir da?", quiekte Schuldig spielerisch betont erfreut und hüpfte wie ein kleines Kind hin und her. Das Mitglied der Gruppe, das bisher nie etwas gesagt hatte, nahm nun von dem Gebäude abstand und betrachtete es kritisch, als müsste er sich entscheiden, ob er dort einziehen wollte oder nicht. "Ziemlich mickrig." Nagi ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls über das Haus schweifen. "Keine Alarmanlage, die Tür wie ein normaler Bürger abgeschlossen, ich schätze mal, das er als Bewaffnung höchstens 'ne Pistole und paar Messer im Haus hat... was soll der Scheiß, Crawford?" "Sein Privathaus. Wir haben einen der drei Tage erwischt, wo er mal ausnahmsweise hier anwesend ist. Das ist er unter normalen Umständen nie. Er müsste eigentlich alleine sein." Seiner Meinung nach war nun der richtige Anlass, das Photo des Opfers hinzuhalten, damit es alle begutachten konnten. "Schuldig, du kümmerst dich um Mr. Perston. Farfarello lässt es zu keinen unangenehmen Überraschungen kommen, Nagi macht sich an den Computer ran und..." "Seine Freundin ist im Haus", lächelte Schuldig böse und sah nun zu Brad hin. "Ich habe gerade ein bisschen... 'dem Gespräch gelauscht'." Crawford verzog keine Miene. "Um die kümmerst du dich auch. Wäre schließlich dein Auftrag gewesen. Na ja, wenn ich mir das so ansehe..." Er sah nun ebenfalls zu dem Haus. "... wird das ziemlich einfach. Betrachtet es also Aufwärmtraining. Meine Sorgen waren unnötig." "Du hast dir also tatsächlich Sorgen um mich gemacht, Bradley. Ich wusste doch, dass du ein Herz hast." Wieder grinste der Rothaarige. Brad ignorierte ihn - oder besser gesagt sein Kommentar. "Alles klar? Weiß jeder, was er zu tun hat?" "Wirklich ein komischer Auftrag. Wir hatten noch nie einen so einfachen, das wir alles kurz vor dem Handeln besprochen haben", kommentierte Naoe und Brad war sich in der Zwischenzeit sicher, dass jeder alles verstanden hatte. Nun fühlte sich Schuldig wieder verpflichtet, etwas zu sagen: "Also, Leute: Soll ich anklopfen und uns als die Nachbarn von nebenan vorstellen oder ihn gleich erschießen?" Er tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. "Oder wäre es besser, wenn ich ihn erst mal rausrufe und ihn besser kennenlerne?" "Nagi, mach die Tür auf." Und Nagi tat, wie es verlangt wurde und in einem unheimlich lauten Krachen sprang die Tür aus dem Rahmen.  
  
"Schon ausgetrunken?", fragte er verwundert und sie nickte mit einem milden Lächeln. "Soll ich dir noch einen machen?" Sie sah auf. "Du hast noch mehr Pfefferminztee?" "Ja, natürlich", sagte er und nun war er derjenige, der milde lächelte. Sie erwiderte es erfreut und sprang auf, um ihm gleich auf den Schoss zu springen und die Arme um ihn zu schlingen. "Hey, was-?" "Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen...", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und vergrub ihr Gesicht schließlich in seiner Halsbeuge. Er starrte immer noch etwas verwirrt auf sie hinunter, streichelte ihr dann aber schließlich sanft über den Rücken. Die Wolken waren langsam lehr und ausgelaugt, und somit hatte sich der Regen beruhigt und auch die nachfolgenden, einzelnen Tropfen wurden immer weniger. "Du bist alles, was ich noch habe", flüsterte sie weiter und schlang die Arme fester um ihn. "Und du bist auch das Einzige, was ich haben will." Er streichelte ihr weiter sanft über den Rücken und fuhr nach einiger Zeit durch ihr schwarzes Haar. "Ich weiß", hauchte er und küsste sie sachte auf die Stirn. Sie lächelte wieder und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. "Ich habe dich gar nicht gefragt, wie es heute in der Arbeit war, Nick", stellte sie plötzlich fest und strich ihm mit der einen Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht; die andere ruhte auf seiner Wange. "Stimmt." "Und? Wen hast du heute wieder gerettet?" Er lachte leise und zog sie noch näher an sich. "Du hörst dich an, als wäre ich der beste Arzt weit und breit." "Das bist du doch auch", strahlte sie sanft und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Und das du dich gerade um kleine Babys bemühst... du hast ein sehr gutes Herz, Nick, ein sehr Gutes..." Diesmal traf ihr kleiner Kuss seine Nasenspitze. "Danke...", erwiderte er und ein leichter, angehauchter Rotschimmer machte sich auf seinen Wangen breit. Sie musste nur noch mehr lächeln. "Du siehst süß aus, wenn du verlegen bist...", murmelte sie und hauchte nun ihren nächsten Schmatzer auf seine Lippen. Seine Augen flackerten kurz, dann erreichten sie wieder ihre Festigkeit. "Hm... das machst du mich des öfteren... ich werde so schrecklich weich in deiner Gegenwart..." Nun küsste er sie auf den Mund, schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich und stand auf. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war er mit ihrem Becher in der Küche verschwunden, um ihr neuen Tee zu machen. Ein Gefühl seltsamer Leere erreichte sie aufgrund eines ihrer Meinung nach undefinierbaren Grund, und so seufzte sie wieder und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Regen war nun völlig verschwunden, doch eine starke Dunkelheit erfüllte die Außenwelt. Es war bereits später Abend. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und lauschte der leisen Musik aus dem Radio, das gerade 'Bitter Sweet Symphony' von den 'Vervs' spielte. (Ich liebe Schleichwerbungen, verzeiht...) Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten im Takt den holzigen Tisch. Sofort kamen ihr Schneeflocken in den Sinn. Wieder einmal seufzte sie. 'Ich wünschte, es würde schneien...' ~Bald, Kätzchen. Gedulde dich.~ Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und erhob sich. Sie hatte plötzlich eine Präsenz in ihrem Kopf gehört, eine Stimme, die ihr die Worte zugeflüstert hatten. Immer noch etwas verwirrt sah sie sich um, schüttelte sich dann schließlich, dass ihre schwarzen, langen Haare nur so umherflatterten und verbannte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte es sich nur eingebildet. Ganz sicher. Doch zu ihrem seltsam leeren Gefühl kam nun etwas in ihrer Magengegend hinzu, dass Definierbarer war als alles andere - es war Unbehagen. Ein Unbehagen, das sie schon lagen nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Irgend etwas würde geschehen. Irgend etwas... Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken hochgerissen, als Nick den Raum betrat. Er hatte wieder eines seiner liebevollen Lächeln aufgesetzt. Sie lächelte zurück. Wie sehr sie ihn doch für diese Gesichtsausdrücke liebte. "Hier, Samantha. Ich habe dir..."  
  
Ein plötzliches Krachen ertönte durch das Gebäude. Ein schrecklich lautes und grausames Krachen. Die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich, Nick drehte sich so ruckartig um, dass der Becher ihm aus der Hand glitt und langsam dem Boden entgegenkam. Der Tee darin, der diesen beruhigenden Duft verströmte, den Duft von Pfefferminz, den Samantha so liebte, wand und streckte sich in der Luft, bis er mit dem Becher, der in tausend Scherben zerbrach, auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ich wünschte mir, es würde schneien. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sie hörte die Schritte, die unglaubliche schnellen Schritte, die sich in einer genauso schnellen Geschwindigkeit auf die Beiden aufmachte. Sie sah noch, wie Nick sich ruckartig zu ihr umdrehte, mit einem schrecklich ängstlichen und besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, der mit einem Schlag auf sie gerichtet war. Wie er auf sie zugegangen war, sie anbrüllte, sie müssten schnell weg, sie hätten keine Zeit, aber schon mit dem plötzlichen Krachen, das in ihr Leben eingedrungen war, wusste sie, tief in ihrem Inneren, das es zu spät war. Der Duft der Pfefferminz stieg ihr heftiger denn je in die Nase, vermischt mit Angstschweiß, und obwohl es nicht mehr regnete, es kam ihr vor, als würde sie auch noch diesen düsteren und traurigen Geruch wahrnehmen. Nick hatte doch Recht gehabt. Regen kann man nicht nur spüren und sehen. Man kann ihn sogar riechen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Was würde ich für einen einfachen Blick geben darauf, wie die Schneeflocken langsam und sachte der Erde entgegenkommen, sich sanft um sie selbst drehen und schließlich auf dem harten Boden aufkommen. Was würde ich dafür geben... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sie hörte einen Knall, einen genauso grausamen Knall wie das Krachen von vorhin, schrie auf und taumelte zurück. Taumelte zurück, stolperte über den Stuhl, der hinter ihr war, und fiel rücklings nach hinten. Schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, hielt sich bei dem weiteren Knall, der folgte, die Ohren zu, identifizierte es mit Entsetzen als einen Schuss und sog zitternd und verzweifelt die Luft ein, vernahm diesen gemischten Geruch von Pfefferminz, Angstschweiß und Regen und wünschte sich nur, dass das, was gerade geschah, aufhörte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Schneeflocken als Zeichen der Hoffnung. Mag es auch Illusion sein, mag ich auch wissen, dass es unreal ist, dass sie Freundlichkeit und Wärme ausstrahlen, die es nie geben wird. Es ist mir egal. Diese Illusion reicht mir. Sie verleitet zu nie ankommender Hoffnung. Dieser kurze Gedankenstrich reicht mir. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Immer noch am ganzen Körper zitternd, sah sie auf. Schlug die Augen auf und erkannte das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Nick, der sich verzweifelt am linken Arm festhielt und leiderfüllte Schreie von sich gab. "N... Nick..." Ihre Stimme versagte fast. Ihr Zittern nahm zu. Und als sie mit weiterem Entsetzen noch mehr aufsah, blickte sie direkt in den Lauf der Pistole. Hörte das verräterische Klicken. Und nahm dann die klare Stimme eines Mannes war, aus dessen Tonlage sie schon fast ein Grinsen heraushören konnte. "Es tut mir echt Leid, Baby, wirklich. Dein Freund hat ganz schön viel Scheiße angestellt, echt böse Scheiße. Das können wir nicht zulassen. Und ich erst recht nicht." Der Lauf der Pistole senkte sich. Mir ihr Samanthas Blick. Ihre Augen sahen noch einmal in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Nick, der sie nun auch ansah. "Sam... ich... ich li..." Und dann hörte sie wieder einen Schuss. Ein Schuss in sein Bein. "Nick..." Unbewusst schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ein weiterer Schuss. Nick schrie wieder auf. "Ni~ick..." Sie wimmerte das Wort. Der nächste Schuss in seine Magengegend. Auch Nick wimmerte. "Niiiiick!!" Sie kreischte es regelrecht. Und obwohl sie so außer sich war, ließ sie einfach der Schock, der schreckliche Schock da liegen bleiben wo sie war. Ihre Seele wollte es nicht glauben. Ihr Inneres wollte nicht wahrhaben, was da gerade geschah. Glaubte es nicht. Konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Doch es regnet. Das Unwetter drückt sich gegen die kalten Fensterscheiben, brutal und bedienungslos. Die Tropfen klatschen hart auf den Straßen auf, und es scheint einer Explosion gleich. Regen als Zeichen der Realität. Ich wünschte mir, es würde schneien... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schüsse folgten, sie wusste nicht wie viele. Aber es schienen ihr unendlich viele. Der Pfefferminzgeruch wurde beißend, überbot nun die anderen Gerüche, wurde so beißend wie das laute Knallen der Pistole. Genau wie dieses Geräusch. Die Schüsse erreichten ihr Opfer, doch derjenige, der die Waffe in seiner Hand hielt, gab nie den tödlichen Schuss. Nie den Befreienden aus den Qualen. Wie oft hatte Nick aufgeschrieen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Wie oft hatte er sich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt? Auch das wusste sie nicht mehr. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wie oft es dem Mann Spaß gemacht hatte, noch ab und zu auf ihn einzutreten... Ihre Augen verfolgten das Bild fast ausdruckslos. Die Tränen flossen und wollten nicht aufhören. Sie lag weiterhin auf dem Rücken, die Hände auf dem Boden gestützt und war so schrecklich starr und hilflos wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Und sie wusste, tief in ihrem Innern, da wusste sie, sie würde sich für diese momentane Starrheit ein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen. Sie wusste, die Schuldgefühle würden genauso beißend werden wie der Pfefferminzgeruch. Genauso beißend wie diese schrecklich lauten und kurzwährenden Geräusche, die aus dem Lauf der Pistole ertönten. Aber alles schien so unreal. So schrecklich unreal.  
  
Irgendwo aus weiter Entfernung vernahm sie dann eine Stille. Eine tote Stille. Es war zu Ende. Was gekommen war, was in ihr Leben eingedrungen war und es zerstört hatte, war zu Ende. Sie nahm aus weiter Entfernung eine Stimme war, die sagte, das es reichte. Die sagte, das er aufhören könnte, er wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso schon tot. Und dann war da noch so ein kaltes Lachen, ein kaltes Lachen, dass sich in ihrem Kopf einnistete. Und das sie auch nie vergessen würde. Sie hörte, wie das Lachen erstarb, wie eine Stimme sagte, von der das Lachen stammte: "Nick Perston, du hast es verdient." Und ihre Augen füllten sich noch mehr mit Tränen. Mit zitternder Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte wieder hoch. Blickte in das Gesicht eines Rothaarigen, der sie verschmitzt angrinste. ~Wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder, Kätzchen.~ Und wieder wurde ihre Sicht verschwommener. Sie sah drei Gestalten weg gehen, sah, wie dieser rothaarige Mann auf sie zuging und sie begann zu wimmern. Die Tränen flossen, als wollten sie einem Fluss Konkurrenz machen. Sie spürte eine kalte Hand, die ihre eine Strähne wegstrich, eine Strähne, die sie mal auf gleicher Art Nick weggestrichen hatte, und die Erinnerung schlug auf sie ein, mit Schmerzen, die genauso stark gewesen sein mussten, wie die Kugeln, die sich in Nicks Körper eingebrannt hatten. Sie spürte Lippen, kalte Lippen, die ihr die Tränen wegküssten, unersäglich kalte Lippen, die sich auf ihre Wangen brannten, wo immer sich neue Tränen bemerkbar machten. Und sie starrte nur weiter geradeaus, ihr Blick schien auf Nick gerichtet zu sein, doch er sah bereits ins Leere. Sie hörte ihn sagen, dass sie zu schön sei, um zu sterben, hörte, wie er die Pistole wieder einsteckte, wobei sie gar nicht wusste, dass er sie wieder auf sei gerichtet hatte und dann, wie er aufstand und ging. Noch etwas murmelte, das würde zwar Ärger geben, aber Scheiß drauf, dann noch ein Ciao und das Krachen einer zugeschlagenen Tür.  
  
Samantha war nun allein. Sie wurde noch eine weitere Stunde ins Leere starren, bis sie sich endlich der schrecklichen Wahrheit bewusst sein werden und die Polizei verständigen würde. Ein plötzliches Pochen drang in ihr Ohr und sie wusste, dass es wieder angefangen hatte zu regnen. Und nun, wo der Angstschweiß von dannen war, füllte sich der Raum mit einem beruhigenden Geruch. Samantha blieb der Geruch von Pfefferminz, der Duft, den sie so sehr liebte.  
  
********************************** Kapitel 1. - Pfefferminztee - Ende **********************************  
  
To be continued...? 


End file.
